


Messy

by deanssammy (babylxxrry)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural (RPF)
Genre: (kind of?), Blowjobs, Character Bleed, Cuckolding, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, except it's not really because character bleed but, just read the fic youll get it, roleplaying, s!sam/jared and d!dean/jensen for those who care, the jared/dean isn't really a thing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/deanssammy
Summary: They’ve talked about this. It’s something both of them fantasize about—Jared on his knees in front of another man with Jensen waiting and watching.[sam and dean get involved, too.]





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Days of Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938431) by [thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin). 



> hi welcome to smut  
> i originally wrote this as part of a daily challenge for a different ship and tweaked it just now. so hopefully it's not too bad lmao
> 
> full disclosure i almost called this "love me like you (dil)do"

They’ve talked about this. It’s something both of them fantasize about—Jared on his knees in front of another man with Jensen waiting and watching. It’s the humiliation of it that gets Jared going, the idea that Jensen is making him to prove himself before he’s allowed to please Jensen. It’s the visual of it that gets Jensen going, the red-hot jealousy of seeing Jared, _his Jared_ , kneeling in front of someone else, making them feel good, touching them in ways that should be _his_.

Jensen’s too jealous for it to happen with another person, though, they both know. Jensen can barely keep his hands from the throat of anyone who so much as dares look at his Jay the wrong way, so neither of them really want to see what’ll happen if they bring someone else into this.

Essentially, this shared fantasy of theirs has been, well, just that. A fantasy.

Until now.

Jared comes home to Jensen waiting at the door, except a second glance says it’s not. It’s not Jensen waiting for him. It’s Dean Winchester, in a worn-soft leather jacket thrown over a simple t-shirt, paired with Dean’s usual jeans. Jensen’s swiped Dean’s boots from set, and he stands just inside the door, arms crossed, stance commanding and solid.

“Hi, Sam,” Dean says, his soft tone a harsh contrast to what he’s wearing. Jared knows it’s Jensen’s way of giving him out in case he’s not in the mood for it, but _fuck_ _yeah,_ he’s in the mood tonight. Jared steps in and toes his shoes off. Dean relaxes marginally, stepping forward to cup Jared’s cheek in his palm. Jared can’t help the way he shivers at the touch. Dean leans in close, hand dropping to Jared’s shoulder and gripping tight.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks, breath just brushing Jared’s ear.

Jared nods. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

It takes but the work of a few seconds before Jared finds himself in his old room, stripped to nothing but a t-shirt and briefs. That’s always where and how they start their scenes unless they’ve specifically chosen somewhere else, but not this time. There’s a sharp knock on the door and Dean comes in before Jared can even reply. Oh. That’s how it’s going to go tonight.

Jared can feel himself letting go of control as Dean grabs his hand and leads him wordlessly out into the hallway. It makes his head spin in a good way, and somehow, despite the unfamiliarity of being Jared when Dean’s around, he still feels safe.

Dean takes him down the hall to a room that’s oddly unfamiliar, though Jared can see the familiar walls even with the dull light. A corner of Jensen’s room has been cleared,  and- oh.

Oh.

Dean pulls him forward, taps him on the shoulder to signify “kneel”. Jared lowers himself onto the floor, facing Dean. The wood is cold and unforgiving against his knees. He’s expecting Dean to unzip his jeans, because they’ve done something like this before, but no, Dean doesn’t. He grabs Jared’s chin in his hand, turning his head to the wall, and _oh._

_Oh. That’s_ what they’re doing. Jared can feel his cheeks flush red just the _idea_ of what Dean’s about to make him do.

There’s a dildo attached to the wall, just above a comfortable height for Jared to kneel at.

“Blow him,” Dean says, voice low and flat, lacking any kind of emotion.

“I-” Jared can’t help the beginning of a protest that spills out.

“Prove yourself to me, Samuel. Suck him off and earn a place at my feet if you want it so bad,” Dean orders, and chills run down Sam’s spine at the use of his full name.

The first feel of the silicone in Sam’s mouth makes him wince. He’s never liked it, the way it’s cool and smooth and tasteless and so unlike a real cock. Dean wants him to earn his place, though, so he reluctantly sets off with a hand and as much spit as he can muster up.

Dean’s retreated a few feet, though Sam can still see him out of the corner of his eye.

“You’d better get him actually interested if you want any chance here,” Dean says casually, like it doesn’t matter to him if Sam actually ends up blowing him or not. Sam can feel his own dick filling out in his briefs, but he resists the urge to touch himself.

He starts putting a little more effort into it, head bobbing up and down most of the shaft and a hand catching where he can’t reach quite yet. There’s spit starting to run down his chin, and his thighs are burning from the effort of holding himself up at a height just too high for comfort. Jensen chose that height specifically, Sam realizes in his fuzzy headspace, Jensen chose that height particularly to make him work for it.

“Is he even hard, little brother?” Dean’s voice rasps out from somewhere behind him. He’s moved to a spot Sam can’t see him in, and somehow, it makes it all the more exciting. A burst of shame runs straight to his dick, and he whimpers around the silicone in his mouth. He needs to do better, needs to finish this guy off so he can have Dean’s cock in his mouth. Sam starts with some of the things he does with his tongue, but he doesn’t know the feel and shape of this dick, keeps missing spots he thinks he should know. There’s saliva dripping down onto the floor, and it’s so fucking _humiliating_ , because Sam knows he can do better than this, he’s not giving it his all, he simultaneously loves and hates the idea that he has to prove himself to Dean before he’ll be allowed to make Dean feel good like he knows he can.

There’s a low groan from Dean, who’s moved back to his original spot just within Sam’s field of vision. Their eyes meet for a split second, and even within that time, Sam can see the jealousy burning bright in his brother’s eyes, can see the tell-tale bulge at the front of his jeans that he seems to be ignoring, can see the way he looks like he’s going to jump Sam. It’s undeniably hot, and Sam’s cock throbs against his hip. He wants Dean, wants Dean to pull him off the dildo and fuck his mouth and come in his throat and make him swallow it all, but Dean’s just standing, staring, eyes narrowed, arms crossed.

Sam turns a little so he can keep eye contact with Dean as he swirls his tongue around the head of the dildo, lapping up imaginary precome and letting his saliva coat the shaft so it slides through his lips more easily. He half-closes his eyes, looking up at Dean through his lashes, licking a stripe up the underside of the shaft before closing his lips around the head again.

There’s a moment Sam thinks it hasn’t worked, that Dean’s just going to watch, but Dean takes three strides forward, grabbing a handful of Sam’s hair and yanking him backwards. Spit runs down Sam’s chin, down his neck, down his chest, and Sam loves it. He loves how _filthy_ he feels like this, with Dean holding his head and his chin wet with saliva and his chest heaving for breath. His throat bobs as he tries to swallow, the angle making it hard to get a full breath. Sam watches Dean’s eyes track the motion and he bites his lip. _C’mon, then,_ he’s saying, _make me make you feel good_.

It’s a challenge that doesn’t go unnoticed. Dean undoes his jeans just enough to shove them halfway down his thighs before he’s pushing his cock into Sam’s mouth. Sam lets out a muffled moan. Dean tastes and feels better than he usually does, the familiar musk overwhelming Sam and pushing out any residual silicone taste.

”You’re _mine_ , baby boy, _mine. All mine_ ,” Dean snarls as Sam moans in agreement, nodding as best as he can with Dean’s hand in his hair and Dean’s cock in his throat and DeanDeanDeanDean everywhere until that’s all he can see and feel and taste and smell and it’s a lot and it’s overwhelming but it’s a good overwhelming.

Sam lets Dean fuck his throat as he pleases, trying to relax and letting Dean take control of the way his hips are snapping and forcing his cock down, down, down. His hand is still fisted in Sam’s hair, but he’s no longer pulling, just pushing Sam’s head closer to his hips with every thrust. Sam lets him, takes what he’s given and reveling in the sheer _presence_ of his big brother everywhere.

“Touch yourself, little brother, you’ve earned it,” Dean grits out, and Sam sucks in a gasp when he finally, finally gets a hand on himself. He’s so hard, has been since Dean’s jibes, and there’s a decent sized wet patch on his briefs where he’s been leaking, and that just makes it all the better. He’s _so messy,_ spit and tears and Dean’s precome mixing on his face, and he could almost come from just imagining how desperate he must look right now, letting Dean use his face as he’s trying to get himself off inside his briefs.

It’s not long before Dean growls, “I’m close, Sammy.”

That’s what tips Sam over the edge. He comes into his briefs with a choked off moan, and it’s just a few thrusts later that Dean’s coming in his mouth. Sam tries to swallow it all, and he manages most of it outside of the dribble that leaks from the corner of his mouth to join the mess of spit and precome on his chin.

“You did such a good job, Sammy,” Jensen says, crouching down to Sam’s level and Sam gives him a tired smile. Jensen runs his thumb over Jared’s swollen lips, pressing in gently to let Jared suck off the remaining come on his fingers.

Jared loves it. He says as much to Jensen, who laughs quietly.

“We’ll be doing this again.”

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully the naming wasn't too confusing... but i'm fairly proud of this one so if you enjoyed it, leave a comment or kudos :))   
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
